


Just Relaxed, Like Nothing Is Different:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Date Series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babysitting, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sons, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was surprised that Danny asked him out on a date, or just for a night out, He admits that he was nervous, But, He figured that Danny wanted it to be normal, as possible. Will sparks fly?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was surprised that Danny asked him out on a date, or just for a night out, He admits that he was nervous, But, He figured that Danny wanted it to be normal, as possible. Will sparks fly?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was getting ready, He admits that he was a little bit nervous, cause he has a huge crush on the blond, & he was not sure if Danny felt the same way, so he figured that the loudmouth detective wants to keep it normal, as possible, which was fine with him. He sighed, & took a deep breath, so he could calm his nerves, & resumes getting ready for the evening.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was just as nervous as Steve was, as he was getting ready. He was looking for to the date all day, & also he also thinks that something could go wrong, & but he is not gonna worry about it, & focus on his happiness, & possible new future. He finishes up, so he can spend some time with his kids, before their friend, Jerry Ortega, was coming over to babysit for him. He took a look at himself in the mirror, & thought to himself, **"Tonight will be great"** , & he headed straight out to the living room.

 

When he got there, He entered the room, His son, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, had the biggest smile on his face. "Danno !", The Little Boy exclaimed with happiness, as he runs up to greet him. His sister, Grace Williams had a bigger smile, as she watched the interaction between them. "We just finished with Charlie's letters", The Blond nodded in approval. "Good, Now, If you are good, Jerry will take you for some ice cream", & the kids cheered, as a response. On cue, There was a knock on the door, & Danny opened it, & said with a wave of his hand, "Right on time, Jer, Come in", & he went over a few things with him, & he hurried to pick up Steve, like they had planned.

 

Steve was waiting in his living room, & he was feeling a little bit better about things, & he can't wait to see what the night has in store, He thought about Danny, & he really was seeing him in a different light, & he was hoping that his love one was seeing him in the same way. Also, He could see himself building a family with Danny, Grace, & Charlie, He found himself wanting something that he never wanted more in his life. There was a knock on the door, & there was Danny standing behind it, when Steve opened it, & the blond had a smile on his face.

 

"Wow, You look fabulous, Danny", Steve said breathlessly, Danny blushed, & told him "Thanks", & he said, as he took in the sight of Steve, "You look fantastic". "Thank you", The Five-O Commander replied, suddenly feeling shy, & they composed themselves, They were out the door, & on their way to the restaurant, so they can get started on their date night, & have some fun too. Maybe, They can be on the same page, & have a better relationship. When they got to the restaurant, They were seated immediately, cause of Danny's heroics of saving the owner, & their order was taken. They spent the time talking, & not talking about anything in particular. Both men seemed to relax a bit.

 

After dinner & dessert, Danny surprised the seal, by taking his hand, & Steve smiled, as a response to it, They went for a walk on the beach, & they were getting to know each other better. When they got to end, The Former Seal saw that the sun was setting, & it was perfect for what he is about to do, He reached for Danny, & lightly kissed him, as they both closed their eyes, when they both opened their eyes, they were speechless, & in shock. "I wanted to do that for a fucking long time", Danny said confessing, Steve laughed, & said, "Me too", & they resumed making out. They went back to Steve's place.

 

When they got back to Steve's house, The Blond walked him to his door, & spent 15 minutes kissing, & shutting out the world. When theybroke for air, Danny asked hopefully, "Can we do this again ?", Steve smiled, & said, "I would love that", & they shared one more kiss, Danny got back into the camaro, & once he saw that Steve was safely inside, He drove off, Danny got home, & smiked, when he found his kids sleeping in front of **_Pocahontas_** , Jerry said, "They were good, & I hope you enjoyed your night", Danny assured him, that he did, He paid him, & the computer genius left, The Blond had a smile on his face, as he changed, & joined his children in a peaceful slumber, As he falls asleep, He realizes that everything is normal, & just relaxed, like nothing is different.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
